


Like a Little Pac-Man, in Danny's Pants

by Longboard_Chris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Episode: S1E19 Ne Meʻe Laua Na Paio, Established Relationship, Filth, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longboard_Chris/pseuds/Longboard_Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets jealous at some of Danny's comments; Danny pays the price.<br/>The title is based on Danny's most creative line of the season so far.<br/>The events take place after episode 1x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Little Pac-Man, in Danny's Pants

"So...you'd like a little one-on-one session with Jenna Kaye, huh?" Steve asks, kissing Danny hard against his bedroom wall, his tongue swiping through Danny's mouth between words.

Danny tastes the beer and the heat that Steve radiates. "Yeah, I'd love it," he purrs into Steve's ear, as Steve suctions and chews a purple welt onto his partner's neck. "What red-blooded man wouldn't? I bet she's the slutty librarian, all repressed by day. But once the business suit and glasses come off, she'd be anything I'd want." Danny pauses for emphasis and enunciates his next words slowly and carefully. "Can you imagine what she'd do to me...?"

Steve cuts short the neck-gnaw and glares at Danny. "Uh, uh. You're mine," he growls, with a smile. "I don't share and I don't play well with others."

"Really? Have we met? I'm Danny Williams." Steve feels Danny laughing back at him, against the kiss he's mashing onto Danny's mouth.

This is a game they play. Steve drives Danny nuts, having to know every last, minute detail of his life. Like what's in the big, paper bag that Danny's carrying. ("It's my lunch, genius.") So Danny pays him back by pushing all the right Steve buttons. And when Danny hits the one marked JEALOUSY, he gets a treat. It's so mechanical, Steve should be a fucking vending machine.

Steve angles Danny towards the bed; his tie is gone and his shirt, untucked and wide-open. Steve runs one hand through the mat of fur on Danny's chest, while spit-lubing his other thumb and forefinger and rolling Danny's eraser-nub of a nipple around, as if he's trying to unscrew it from Danny's pectoral.

Danny lets out a noise, somewhere between a moan and a yell, as he mixes the sacred and profane in describing Steve and Steve's actions.

"What'd you call me before?" Steve asks, matter-of-factly, in-between sucking and nibbling on Danny's nips, like they're the last and tiniest shave-ices in existence.

"You have to narrow it down for me," Danny groans. " _Before_ is anytime...well...before now." He grabs Steve's head with both hands and tilts it, so their eyes connect. "And I've called you a lotta things."

Steve smiles and turns his attention back to Danny's chest. "In the car. Yesterday. When we were talking about Jenna."

Danny thinks back. "A devourer of dreams?"

Steve stops the amazing nip-job he's giving Danny and bolts upright. "That was cruel," he says, equal amounts of hurt in his voice and eyes.

Danny howls. "Are you serious, babe? After everything creative and obscene I've referred to you as, in and out of the bedroom, you take offense at that?" Danny makes a mental note: the next time Steve needs a CAT scan, he MUST be in the control room with the technicians. Maybe they'll be able to explain to Danny how this ridiculously impossible SEAL is wired.

He pulls Steve in and kisses him sweetly and gently on the lips. "You are not a devourer of dreams," Danny says, looking Steve squarely in the eye and resting their foreheads together. Steve smiles, again, all innocent and goofy, like Danny just bandaged his skinned knee and kissed his boo-boo all better.

"Now, get back to work, McGarrett," Danny barks, like one of Steve's drill instructors, as he wriggles out of his dress shirt. Steve throws a small salute and attacks Danny's belt buckle, kneeling to molest the bottom half of his partner with the same gusto he used on the top. He yanks Danny's khakis and boxers down, in one pull, and pushes Danny back onto the bed. Two more pulls and his socks are gone. And, now, Steve can feast on his favorite meal: naked Danno for one.

Steve jumps onto the bed and licks his palm. Danny feels the cool of the ceiling fan and the burn of Steve's hand massaging his aching cock and balls, making him almost cum right then and there. Danny's close to utter bliss, but notices something that breaks his mood.

"Wait. At what point, Steven J. McGarrett, did you get naked?" Danny asks, but knows better than to expect an answer. Those stealthy ninjas never reveal their secrets.

Steve just grins up at Danny, eyes flashing, and locks onto Danny's shaved sac, almost inhaling one of his balls. Danny's eyes roll back in his head and he silently thanks the United States Navy for using all of his hard-earned tax dollars to teach this man the most wonderful deep-breathing exercises ever devised. The suction is obscene and Steve pulls him in so hard, Danny fears Steve may find a way to get both of his balls in his mouth at once.

When Steve is thoroughly and totally satisfied with the spit-shine he's given Danny's pink bullnuts, he licks the length of Danny's pulsing shaft, from sac to tip, savoring the pre-cum dripping at the head, and back down again. And Danny. He's concentrating on everything he can: multiplication tables, batting averages, the Hawaii Penal Code (no, not penal; need something else), hell, the Dewey Decimal System. Anything to make the climax he's racing towards subside.

"So, what did you call me?" Steve asks, again.

Of course, Steve would give a quiz in the middle of fantastic oral. But Danny is pretty sure he knows where Steve is headed. And focusing on saying the words, between heavy breaths, is the only thing keeping him from spewing his load all over Steve. "I said...that you were like...a little Pac-Man..."

"In?" Steve prompts, while his fantastic spit-slick tongue-tease shudders to a halt.

"In cargo pants...Jesus Christ, babe. Shut the fuck up and suck my cock already." Danny is almost begging and knows he won't last long once he gets his wish, because, at this point, the tops are about to blow off of both his heads.

"Well, no cargo pants," Steve whispers, angling his body to the side, so Danny gets an unobstructed view of the lower curve of Steve's back and rock-hard ass. "But, whatever you want."

And Steve begins nibbling his way up Danny's cock, like a guppy after food. It's just lips at first, pulling and tugging, but when he reaches the head...

"Aw, fuck, McGarrett."

Steve adds a bit of teeth, ever-so-lightly scraping the sensitive back and underside of Danny's cockhead. And then he alternates: nibbling, licking, engulfing; teeth, tongue, lips; all concentrated around Danny's trigger-ridge, making every nerve-ending tremble. He lightly tugs on Danny's ever-tightening balls, in a vain effort to keep his partner from cumming.

But Steve knows it's a lost cause. Danny's eyes are shut tight and he's moaning and thrusting, on the verge of convulsions. Steve grips Danny's cock and can feel the pulses of Danny's release vibrating into his hand. He locks his lips over the tip of Danny's cock and greedily swallows wave after wave of everything Danny serves up.

When Danny comes down from the greatest, repeated high of his life, the Steve-McGarrett-induced-orgasm, and dares to open his eyes, Steve is staring down at him, much too proudly.

"What the fuck was that?" Danny asks, incredulously.

"You said Pac-Man; I gave you Pac-Man." Steve leans in and nuzzles Danny's jaw, with a smile. "Good thing you didn't call me Donkey Kong. I would've ripped your nuts off and thrown them at you."

"Ba dum bump. You should take your act on the road, Groucho. And leave it there." Danny pulls Steve over for a thank-you kiss, and can taste himself, in and on, Steve's mouth. He also feels something, criminally neglected for the last half-hour or so, twitching against his thigh and leaving a wet trail behind.

"Y'know. That Jenna Kaye is quite a looker," Steve says, all wide eyes and wiggling eyebrows, as Danny feels that something twitch again.

"A looker? Is THAT the best you've got?" Danny laughs. "Pffttt. She can have you."

Danny starts to get out of bed, as Steve grabs his forearm and yanks, not too hard. Danny puts up no resistance and pretty much jumps back into bed, landing on top of Steve, with a thud. He can feel Steve's heart racing and, in the new position they've achieved, Steve's hard-on is resting against Danny's crack. Steve flexes, with a wicked grin, and his erection slaps against Danny's cheeks, lewdly knocking on his back door.

"Oh, no, no, no." Danny has visions, that he doesn't share with Steve: of drills and borers and Steve, balls-deep, inside of him. And Danny thinks that maybe Steve is a bit too in-the-moment right now for all of that.

"I wonder if Catherine is in town?" Steve sits up, rolling Danny to the side. "Now, what DID I do with my phone?" he says, placing a hand to his forehead, just above his eyes, and pretending to scan the distance for an oasis while blocking out desert sun.

Danny plants his free palm against Steve's chest with a smack and shoves him back against the mattress. "Cath, huh? This is how you operate, Smooth Dog?" he asks, making eye contact with Steve, as he straddles him. "Well, you sure as shit aren't doing the back-side glide with me, tonight."

He alternates his rant with kissing and stroking and raking teeth against Steve's neck and chest, threatening to give his tattooed torso fresher color. "...it's pretty low...bringing up Cath now...after all I've done for you." Danny squeezes Steve's cock to emphasize his point. "...I'm the one who's here...taking care of you...and I have to wonder...all the time...how I stack up against her...am I as good in bed...do I do the things you like...as well as she does..." Amazingly, Danny gets louder, and almost angrier, the further down Steve's body he goes.

As Danny swallows Steve's uncut cock, and begins to bob up and down, he's still talking. Steve feels teeth grazing his foreskin, but not in a pleasurable way. He grips Danny by the ears and stops the blow job, cold.

"Danny. Shut up."

With his mouth crammed full, Danny can only sheepishly mumble, "Sorry." Or something close to that, with the movement of his mouth and jaw nicking Steve's cock one last time. And, then, Danny continues with a calmer version of his quest to make Steve cum.

So maybe this isn't exactly the jealousy Steve was looking for. But, as he runs his fingers through Danny's hair, relaxes his body and sighs, Steve realizes he can, actually, get two really, great things from Danny, simultaneously: silence and excellent head.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Steve and Danny. Wish I did.
> 
> Just a bit of fun.


End file.
